Abécédaire
by Azyline
Summary: Un ensemble de 26 OS, qui vous présentent les Winchester à travers les lettres de l'alphabet. Vous y trouverez des moments tout doux, de l'humour, un peu de nostalgie aussi, mais surtout nos deux Winchester préférés.
1. Blabla

Bonjour à tous !

Non, vous ne rêvez pas : Azyline - alias moi - est enfin de retour ! Vous ne l'attendiez peut-être plus, mais sous vos yeux ébahis, après de looooongs mois d'absence : I'm back ! Oh yeah ! Cette longue absence est due à… devinez… et oui ! Le travail, encore et toujours. C'est-y pas triste tout ça ? Enfin bref.

Me voici pour vous proposer un nouveau projet : un _Abécédaire_. J'ai écrit un ensemble de courts OS, environ une page d'écriture chacun, sur la vie des Winchester. J'ai tenté disons, de représenter le monde de Supernatural au travers de thèmes qui peuvent n'avoir aucun rapport. Tous ces petits écrits sont tous beaux tous chauds, bien enregistrés sur mon disque dur, donc je ne devrais pas trop vous faire poireauter entre chaque. Bon, ce ne sont pas des suites entre eux, mais tout de même, je ne posterais pas un OS tous les trois mois. Enfin j'espère...

Petite dernière annonce : je vais re-publier ma première fiction "_La Chasse de Rawlins_", car je me suis rendue compte du nombre ENORME de fautes que j'ai laissées trainer. Mon Dieu ça me pique les yeux, je n'en reviens pas !

Bon, comme toujours : rien de Supernatural ne m'appartient, ils sont la propriété d'Eric Kripke, toussa toussa.

Enfin bref, je vais maintenant vous laisser à votre lecture. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, cela me fera chaud au cœur, et surtout c'est un grand plaisir de savoir ce que vous en pensez.

* * *

Pour vous triturer les méninges, voici les mots sur lesquels les OS vont porter :

— A comme Armes.

— B comme Blessures.

— C comme Chasse.

— D comme Démon.

— E comme Exorcisme.

— F comme Fringues.

— G comme Grenouille. (Kôa? /SBAAF/ Okay, elle était nulle celle-là)

— H comme Héros.

— I comme Impala.

— J comme Journalisme.

— K comme Koala.

— L comme Livre.

— N comme Nostalgie. (Oui oui, il manque le 'M', mais je ne l'ai pas encore écrit. Si vous avez une idée de mot… ;) )

— O comme Overdose.

— P comme Punching-ball.

— Q comme Quarantaine.

— R comme Réalités.

— S comme Stanford.

— T comme Tarte aux pommes.

— U comme Unique.

— V comme Vacances.

— W comme Whisky.

— X comme Xylophone. (Bah quoi ? X quand même ! Mais je pense m'en être plutôt bien sortie. M'enfin, vous me direz… ^^ )

— Y comme Ylang-ylang.

— Z comme Zorro.

Azyline.


	2. A comme Armes

A comme Armes

Ou : _La mort se cache derrière n'importe quoi._

* * *

Dean n'avait été que très rarement captivé par les images qui défilaient à la télévision. Et pour cause, il n'avait pas souvent eu l'occasion de la regarder lorsqu'il était plus jeune, ni même lorsqu'il l'avait été un peu moins.

Certes, il avait déjà été intéressé par quelques émissions, comme lorsqu'il avait honteusement succombé à l'attraction du Docteur Sexy de la Clinique des Cœurs Brisés, mais jamais encore Dean n'avait été captivé à ce point.

Il en restait tout simplement assis sur sa chaise, une bière à peine entamée posée près de lui. Ses yeux suivaient chacune des images avec intérêt et concentration. Si un jour on lui avait dit que Dean Winchester, l'intrépide chasseur de démons, aurait eu connaissance d'une arme aussi efficace par le biais de la télévision, il en aurait ri pendant plusieurs semaines.

L'arme utilisée dans le film qui passait était si astucieuse et si utile, que l'aîné des Winchester se demanda pourquoi il n'en avait pas utilisé, ni même pensé à le faire auparavant. Le couteau de Ruby en paraissait presque fade et aussi tranchant qu'un couteau à beurre.

C'était tout simplement une ingéniosité technique parfaite. Son calibre tout d'abord. A peine plus long que l'avant-bras, il se maniait avec une grande aisance. Le mouvement était fluide, et certainement pas compliqué à effectuer. Le matériau, surement un quelconque acier, pouvait aisément, Dean en était intimement convaincu, être remplacé par un autre. Par exemple, l'aîné des Winchester aurait bien réalisé l'arme à partir de fer mélangé à un peu de sel. Son efficacité n'en aurait été que plus grande, de part sa nouvelle capacité à annihiler les fantômes.

C'était tout simplement génial. Une création de Dieu, qui aurait dû figurer parmi les armes cachées du Paradis, et que Balthazar et les autres frères de Castiel auraient veillé avec attention. Dean se promit de lui en parler la prochaine fois que l'ange les surprendrait en apparaissant de nouveau sans aucune annonce de sa venue. Il fallait vraiment qu'il lui mette cette fichue clochette autour du cou... Enfin bref.

Dean se pencha un peu plus en avant, les mains jointes sous le menton, afin de bien cerner toutes les caractéristiques et possibilités que lui offrirait cette nouvelle arme.

Sam rentra dans la chambre quelques minutes plus tard, des sacs de courses sous le bras. Il fut surpris de voir son aîné si concentré, lui qui ne passait guère de temps derrière un écran. Enfin, sauf pour se rassasier de films porno.

Lors de sa prochaine chasse, Dean se promit d'utiliser cet instrument qui paraissait si utile et meurtrier.

Raiponce avait raison, rien de tel qu'une poêle pour se défendre dans la vie.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Voici donc le premier OS que je vous propose pour entamer cet Abécédaire surnaturel. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis et impressions ! **

**À très bientôt !**

**Azyline.**


	3. B comme Blessures

B comme Blessures

ou : _De humani corporis fabrica_

* * *

Le docteur John Fremans était, sans aucun doute possible de la part de ses contemporains, le plus grand spécialiste mondial d'anatomie. Et, bien que cet adjectif lui seyait à merveille de par son mètre quatre-vingt dix-sept, sa grandeur était reconnue aux quatre coins du monde. Il était toujours l'invité d'honneur des grandes réunions mondiales de médecine, et dès qu'il prenait la parole lors d'un colloque suivi et couvert par les plus grands, immanquablement un silence religieux l'accompagnait.

Au terme de pas moins de dix-sept années de recherches, suivies elles-mêmes de quatre années d'écriture, John Fremans avait publié l'œuvre que les plus éminents cerveaux attendaient : _De Natura Iniurias Communia et Singularis Hominis_, gracieusement accompagnée de sa traduction en guise de sous-titre ; _De la nature des blessures courantes et singulières de l'Homme_. Bien que le latin ne soit plus une langue d'actualité, Fremans éprouvait un amour si sincère pour cette langue, qu'il ne pouvait commettre l'outrage de ne lui consacrer le titre de l'œuvre de sa vie.

Son traité, de quelques six cents pages et pas moins de trois cents planches illustratives, se voulait une liste et une analyse exhaustive de toutes les blessures possibles et imaginables auxquelles le corps d'un homme pouvait être soumis, de manière volontaire ou accidentelle. De la petite coupure provoquée par une feuille de papier particulièrement aiguisée, à la brûlure qu'occasionait la chute d'une météorite suffisamment grande pour ne pas être réduite en poussière lors de son entrée dans l'atmosphère, chaque plaie se trouvait recensée dans cet abécédaire des maux.

En somme, _De Natura Iniurias Communia et Singularis Hominis_ se voulait le nouveau pilier de l'anatomie contemporaine. Certains allaient jusqu'à reléguer Andreas Vesalius au rang de charlatan de bas étage, ce qui n'avait manqué de flatter l'ego, ô combien modeste, du docteur en anatomie humaine John Fremans.

Aussi, le si renommé théologien ne pensait un jour se retrouver démuni devant quelque cas. Pourtant, il devait reconnaître que les patients dont il avait accepté la charge ne cessaient de l'étonner. Jamais ô grand jamais n'avait-il rencontré de corps aussi mutilés. Et il ne parvenait à trouver d'explication logique et satisfaisante aux nombreuses blessures, trop souvent mal cicatrisées, qui parsemaient le corps des deux jeunes hommes Dean Smith et Sam Wesson.

Ces trois lignes parallèles et fines qui couvraient le torse du plus jeune ne lui évoquaient rien. Les cicatrices étaient trop identiques et séparées d'exactement 1,34 cm chacune. Elles ne pouvaient être l'œuvre de couteaux. La distance entre chaque était bien trop précise. La séparation de 1,34 cm ne correspondait à l'écartement de griffes d'aucun animal recensé, et jamais encore un psycopathe n'avait été reconnu comme vouant un culte à ce nombre.

Et, comble suprême pour l'anatomiste qu'il était, une nouvelle énigme venait s'ajouter aux précédentes. Les radiographies, réalisées pour confirmer la présence de fêlures sur les côtes du plus âgé des deux, révélaient de véritables gravures ornant chaque recoin de ses os. John Fremans ne savait déterminer l'origine douteuse de ces charcutations, et, bien que son apprenti en paraissait intimement convaincu, il ne pensait certainement pas que les deux hommes se soient adonnés à la scarification.

Tout en réfléchissant à ce qui pouvait être arrivé à ses deux patients, John Fremans grifonna sur son dossier. Les radios maintenant finies, il fallait absolument leur faire passer des examens psychologiques. Bien qu'étant un homme particulièrement pieux, assistant à l'office chaque dimanche, il ne croyait définitivement pas à leur version des faits. Un de leurs amis, un ange dénommé Castiel et vêtu d'un trench coat beige, aurait réalisé ces symboles pour les protéger de ses frères, impatients de les retrouver afin qu'ils acceptent enfin leur rôle dans l'Apocalypse qu'ils auraient déclanchée, après avoir libéré Lucifer en brisant les 66 sceaux.

Et puis quoi encore ?

**FIN.**

* * *

**Bonsoir à tous ! **

**Voici donc le nouvel OS que je vous propose, sur le thème des blessures. J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis, positifs ou négatifs, ils me permettront de m'améliorer. :)**

**Je tiens par avance à m'excuser pour les possibles fautes de latin qui se seraient glissées dans ce texte, car je ne suis plus latiniste depuis bientôt 3 ans, et à vrai dire, on oublie tout très (trop) vite ! Je tiens à vous préciser que "_De humani corporis fabrica_" est le titre de l'œuvre écrite par André Vésale, considéré comme le père de l'anatomie moderne.**

**J'espère que la petite "blague" sur les noms que j'ai donnés à nos deux frangins préférés vous aura plue ^^**

**Je vous dis à très bientôt !**

**Azyline.**


End file.
